Transtorno de Personalidade ( NamJin)
by Greice Anny
Summary: Namjoon ou Monster quem predominará ? JIn será capaz de lidar com todas essas Personalidades?
1. chapter 1

Capítulo 01

Namjoon POV.

Acordo mais uma vez sem saber onde estou, Oh meu Deus aconteceu de novo quando isso terá fim.

Estou em um quarto de motel com uma garota que nem se quer sei o nome, começo a me arrumar coloco minhas roupas e acordo a tal garota que agora sei que se chama Shun Hee, após me despedir dela e sair do motel, sigo em direção a minha casa. Em todo caminho até minha casa tento me recordar de tudo o que aconteceu noite passada porem tudo e em vão como sempre.

Você desse está se perguntando o porquê desse drama, todo mundo um dia já bebeu demais e esqueceu do que fez na noite anterior, mais esse não é meu caso, sofro de transtorno de personalidade, e muitas vezes não sou eu quem está no controle e quando isso acontece não me lembro de nada o que fiz. E atirar por onde acordei hoje deve ter sido o Monster que tomou conta de mim noite passada, e isso me deixa mais preocupado ainda pois sei bem do que ele e capaz.

Bom deve estar confuso vamos lá vou me apresentar melhor.

Me chamo Kim Namjoon, tenho 25 anos sou CEO de uma grande empresa de Entretenimento aqui em Seul a Kim Productions, aos 15 anos fui diagnosticado com transtorno de múltiplas personalidades as que conheço são 5, EU Namjoon, Rap Mom um rapper de 18 anos em busca de seus sonhos, Joonie um adolescente problemático de 15 anos, Sr. Kim um intelectual de 30 anos e claro o Monster ele tem 25 anos um causador de problemas um bad boy de marca maior que vive por arrumar brigas e adora festas e bebedeiras e isso nunca acaba bem. Poucas pessoas sabem desse meu distúrbio somente minha família e alguns poucos amigos íntimos. Fui diagnosticado após a morte de minha mãe, ela sofreu um acidente de carro e isso foi muito difícil pra mim, após alguns meses em depressão comecei a ir em uma psiquiatra a pedido do meu pai, pois estava muito preocupado comigo. Mesmo depois de 10 anos ainda não consegui me curar deste transtorno mais ainda não desisti. Hoje em dia faço meu tratamento com um grande especialista na área Jung Hoseok que ale de ser meu médico se tornou meu amigo. Além do JHope apelido que dei a Hoseok, tenho mais dois grandes amigos Yoongi ou Suga como gosto de chama-lo ele e meu primo porem o considero um irmão pois fomos criados juntos, e Junkook ou Kook como ele mesmo gosta de ser chamado. Somente eles além da minha família e empregamos mais próximos sabem das minhas condições e eles e quem me ajudam a manter as coisas em ordem principalmente na empresa. Devo muito a eles e sou grato por tê-los por perto sempre.

Chegando em casa sou recebido por Isogai meu mordomo, ele quem cuidou de mim após a morte de minha mãe, quando meu pais não estava presente.

Isogai: Jovem Mestre Namjoon? E o senhor?

Namjoon: Sim Isogai sou eu mesmo, pelo menos agora ontem creio que era o Monster, por favor procure nas mídias para ver se algo aconteceu.

Isogai: Sim senhor farei isso agora mesmo.

Namjoon: Obrigado.

Fui para um quarto coloquei a banheira para encher, enquanto isso pego meu celular e percebo que o mesmo estava no silencioso, olho minhas notificações e vejo 15 chamadas do Yoongi, 10 chamadas do Kook, e umas 50 mensagem porem vou direto nas que me importam que no momento e do Suga e do Kook.

Suga: Nam onde você está? [ 21:30 ]

Suga: Atende a bosta do celular [ 22:15]

Suga: por favor me responde onde vc esta? [ 23:00]

Suga: estou ficando preocupado, sai por um segundo e quando voltei vc não estava, de sinal de vida. [23:10]

Suga: você nem está visualizando as mensagens [23:15]

Suga: ATENDE A PORRA DESSE CELULAR [00:01]

Suga: desculpe só estou preocupado. [00:02]

Suga: Espero que esteja bem [01:00]

Suga: Namjoon???? [08:00]

Suga: Esta tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Ontem você sumiu? Estou preocupado. [08:05]

Após ver aquele tanto de mensagem fiquei me sentindo muito culpado pela preocupação dele e logo respondi.

Namjoon: Oi, estou bem sim, aconteceu de novo dessa vez foi o Monster, não me lembro de nada, acordei em um motel com uma mulher que nem sabia o nome, estou em casa agora. [ 08:38]

Suga: Graças a Deus que você esta bem imaginei que seria algo assim, espero que ele não tenha feito nada de mas dessa vez.

Namjoon: Eu também espero, e me desculpe por te preocupar novamente

Suga: Não precisa se desculpar, te vejo na empresa.

Namjoon: ok

Quando terminei de falar com Suga, tomei meu banho e me vesti, desci e fui falar com Isoga, saber se tinha acontecido algo, ele disse que aparentemente nada de mais teria acontecido. Menos mal.

Chegando na empresa fui falar com Suga e Kook, os mesmo me contaram que ontem durante o evento de premiação que estávamos em um momento apenas que os dois me deixaram sozinhos eu desapareci, e depois não tiveram mais notícias minhas, eu contei a eles o que aconteceu quando acorde até chegar aqui na empresa, após isso voltei ao trabalho minha rotina diária, o resto do dia passou bem sem nenhum incidente. Amanha teria consulta com JHope, espero que ele me ajude a descobrir o que aconteceu.


	2. Capítulo 02

Namjoon POV.

Cheguei ao consultório do Hoseok, sou recebido por sua secretaria Anny com um lindo sorriso no rosto, ela pediu que eu aguarda-se que logo poderia entrar.

Após 10 minutos ele me informou que eu poderia entrar.

_ Olá Hoseok, tudo bem ?

\- Estou ótimo e você Namjoon como tem passado, como foi sua semana.

Contei tudo que havia acontecido a Hoseok, que me ouvia atentamente, quando terminei ele tentou fazer com que a personalidade do Monster aparece para pode conversar com ele e descobrir o que tinha acontecido porem não tivemos sucesso, e isso estava acontecendo com muita frequência agora, então ele me aconselhou a ter alguém sempre do meu lado, para poder estar sempre comigo e anotar as coisas que as personalidades fazem, porem eu não queria colocar essa responsabilidade em Yoongi nem no Jungkook, eles já fazem muito por mim, além disso teria outro problema não queria levantar suspeitas então não poderia ser um enfermeiro ou algo do tipo. Então Hoseok me falou de um amigo seu de confiança que tinhas estudado com ele nos primeiros anos da faculdade de psiquiatria, porem que não concluiu o curso pois se apaixonou pela culinária, e desde de então se dedicou a ela está fazendo um curso de aperfeiçoamento de algumas técnicas na china e acabara de voltar para Seul.

Hoseok: Ele se chama Kim Seokjin, acabou de voltar de viajem e estava à procura de emprego, se quiser posso falar com ele, além dele ter um pequeno entendimento na área também e discreto e cozinha super bem.

Namjoon: Então veja com ele se está disposto a me ajudar diga que o salário não será problema, e também que ele poderá cozinhar sempre em minha casa e também no restaurante da empresa caso ele queira.

Aguardei Hoseok ligar para seu amigo, ele lhe explicou meu caso o mesmo ficou interessado e disse que poderia sim ajudar no que fosse necessário, marcamos um encontro essa tarde em minha casa para nos conhecermos.

Estava em casa com o Hoseok e o Yoongi, esperando o tal Seokjin.

Finalmente ele chegou o Isoga veio acompanhando ele, e nossa como ele e bonito, espero ter somente pensado e não dito isso em voz alta.

Fui ao seu encontro me apresentar e quando peguei em sua mão um leve formigamento se fez presente em minhas mãos, deu um dos meus melhores sorrisos e me apresentei, ele me sorriu de volta, sentamos e conversamos sobre o serviço que ele iria fazer explicamos minha condição os problemas que aconteciam por eu não saber o que fazia quando uma das personalidades assumia o controle e que ele precisaria estar comigo 24h por dia isso significaria estar comigo em casa e no trabalho também. Ele seria um assistente aos olhos das pessoas da empresa. Ele aceitou e ficou animado.

Seokjin POV.

Sai da casa do Namjoon, se e que posso chamar aquilo de casa era uma mansão, estou animado para trabalhar com ele afinal eu sempre gostei de psiquiatria, e o caso dele e muito interessante, quero muito poder ajuda-lo sem falar que ele e um gato, nossa quando ele sorriu para mim, quase tive um infarto meu coração falhou uma batida, que covinhas mais lindas. Foca Seokjin você não vai para lá por conta das covinhas maravilhosas dele. Agora estou indo para casa organizar minhas coisas para a mudança, ainda bem que não tinhas desempacotados minhas malas pois só tinha dois dias que tinha voltado da china, será fácil e só levar a coisas para casa de Namjoon amanhã cedo.

Namjoon POV.

Depois de Seokjin sair o Hoseok também se foi, ficamos eu e o Yoongi.

Namjoon: Então o que achou dele?

Yoongi: Achei uma pessoa confiável, profissional além de ser um puta lindo ne que isso.

Namjoon: Que isso, eu nem reparei nisso, além do mais nosso relacionamento e estritamente profissional, eu reparei foi no jeito que você olhava para o Hoseok. (É claro que eu reparei na sua beleza mais nunca assumiria isso para Yoongi, além do mais não acho que ele se interessaria por mim, um cara problemático como eu, então logo mudei de assunto.)

Yoongi: O que eu olhando o Hoseok claro que não somos amigos e além do mais ele tem namorado ne. O Tae que também e um gostoso fazem um belo casal.

Namjoon: e depois diz que não estava olhando.. kkkk

Yoongi: Vai se fuder kkkk

Depois de horas conversando, Yoongi foi embora, e eu fiquei sozinho pensando, e o sorriso do Seokjin não saia da minha cabeça, estava ansioso por ter ele por perto e não sei nem o porquê. Deve ser por saber que ele irá me ajudar com meu problema. Fiquei mais algumas horas pensando, revisei alguns documentos até finalmente conseguir pegar no sono.


	3. Capítulo 03

Namjoon POV.

Acordei e fiz minha higiene, desci para tomar meu café da manhã, expliquei aos funcionários sobre o Seokjin e pedi que organizassem um dos quartos de hóspedes para ele. Pouco depois vejo que o mesmo havia acabado de chegar, então fui recebe-lo. O ajudei com as malas e mostrei onde seria seu quarto, também mostrei o restante da casa e dei a ele toda liberdade para usar a cozinha sempre que quisesse, e ele disse que minhas refeições ele mesmo faria dali para frente que assim ele continuaria se aperfeiçoando e poderia fazer o que gosta. Concordei e fiquei feliz e curioso para experimentar sua comida.

Como hoje era sábado, não fui para a empresa e fiquei em casa com Seokjin ou melhor Jin como ele pediu para chamá-lo, conversamos mais um pouco e o mesmo foi arrumar suas coisas em seu quarto com ajuda de algumas empregadas. Eu fui ao meu escritório terminar de ver alguns documentos e roteiros para novos programas.

Jin POV.

Estou terminando de organizar minhas coisas no quarto de hospedes que por falar nele e enorme, e é de frente para o quarto de Namjoon assim estarei sempre perto dele. Quero terminar logo de arrumar minhas coisas para poder fazer o almoço para Namjoon, fui muito bem recebido e quero agradece-lo por isso e nada melhor que uma comida caseira feita com muito amor para agradecer uma pessoa não e mesmo. Enquanto arrumava minhas coisas fiquei conversando com as empregadas e perguntando um pouco sobre o que o Namjoon gosta de comer e tal coisas desse tipo, também perguntei um pouco dele sua personalidade e tal, afinal tenho que começar a fazer meu trabalho que e ajudar ele a se entender para poder se livrar das suas personalidades múltiplas.

Terminei de organizar minhas coisas, não eram muitas algumas roupas livros e alguns acessórios, desci e fui em direção ao escritório do Namjoon o mesmo estava concentrado lendo alguns documentos, estava extremamente lindo de óculos um olhar serio concentrado, meu Deus Seokjin o que está pensando você não está aqui para observá-lo desta forma, me repreendi mentalmente por esses pensamentos.

Avisei a ele que iria fazer o almoço o mesmo assentiu e sorriu para mim. Fui para cozinha e olhei tudo que havia e fui decidir o que fazer, decidi por fazer uma pasta ao molho de pesto e frango grelhado para acompanhar, preparei também uma sobremesa um pudim de leite condensado meu preferido.

Quando terminei tudo as empregadas já tinham posto a mesa então fui chamar Namjoon para almoçar, e novamente fiquei hipnotizado com a visão dele trabalhando. Acordei do meu transe e o avisei que o almoço já seria servido, ele agradeceu e foi se lavar para almoçar. Enquanto Namjoon comia fiquei apreensivo esperando alguma reação. E finalmente ele disse que estava maravilhoso, fiquei feliz.

O restante do dia passou tranquilo nos conversamos bastante, ele me contou sobre sua vida sobre a morte de sua mãe e como as coisas mudaram depois disso, o seu distúrbio e tudo que ele vem passando desde então, contei um pouco da minha vida a ele também, depois de muita conversa e risadas ele me informou que teríamos uma festa para ir no dia seguinte uma premiação de um dos programas que ele produzia. Fiquei nervoso nunca participei de coisas assim porem ele disse que era para ficar tranquilo, e que hoje anoite iriamos comprar roupas para mim usar nesse evento pois eu não tinha nada adequado.

Namjoon POV.

Por volta das 19:30 saímos para o shopping eu e o Jin para compramos um terno para o mesmo, para irmos à festa de premiação amanhã à noite, eu normalmente não gosto dessas festas pois sempre acontece alguma coisa, mas infelizmente como sou o CEO da empresa tenho que estar presente. Chegamos a loja, e falei para Jin escolher algumas roupas não só para a festa de amanhã, mas outras também porque sempre temos estes tipos de eventos na empresa que tenho que ir fora alguns jantares com pessoas muito importantes.

Ele foi escolhendo e depois foi experimentar e nossa a cada roupa que ele experimentava e vinha me mostrar cada vez ele estava mais lindo, o que estou pensando novamente não posso ficar com esse tipo de pensamento mais e bem difícil ver ele em uma calça skinny tão colada desta forma moldando perfeitamente suas coxas fartas. Tenho que ter autocontrole, foco Namjoon. Por fim ele escolheu alguns pares de roupas e fomos embora, antes de ir para casa fomos jantar por que já estava tarde para ele fazer janta. Chegamos em casa e fomos dormir afinal amanhã tínhamos um evento importante e algo me dizia que muita coisa iria acontecer.


	4. Capítulo 04

No dia da premiação...

Namjoon e Jin acordaram e fizeram suas higienes matinais e se encontraram a mesa para o café da manhã, ambos estavam ansiosos para o evento da noite, porem por motivos diferentes. Namjoon se preocupava caso algo acontecesse perante tantas pessoas, seria um desastre em rede nacional, e Jin estava nervoso pois nunca participara de um evento deste nível o máximo que já fora era em formaturas e festas de família nada muito luxuoso e requintado, não queria passar vergonha nem envergonhar Namjoon. Porem ambos guardaram seus medos para si, e colocaram os melhores sorrisos no rosto e passaram o resto do dia juntos conversando sobre diversos assuntos, mas especificamente sobre as personalidades de Namjoon e como cada uma se comportava, Namjoon deu o máximo de informações possível a Jin pois ele sabia que sempre aconteceria algo nos eventos e quanto mais informações Jin soubesse sobre as personalidades melhor seria para ele lidar com elas. O problema era que o Jin teria que saber identificar cada uma delas para poder lidar com elas de maneiras especificas, então durante todo o dia eles conversaram e trocaram informações para caso algo acontecesse tivessem um pano já traçado para que nada sai do controle. O maior medo de Namjoon era somente se Monster aparecesse, ele e a mais difícil de lidar pode se dizer que é praticamente impossível contê-lo até hoje nenhum de seus amigos ou familiares conseguiu nem mesmo seu psiquiatra.

Após passarem o dia todo conversando estava na hora de se arrumarem para a premiação, cada um foi para seu quarto se arrumar.

Namjoon tomou seu banho e foi ao seu guarda roupas escolher sua roupa, olhou no espelho e se agradou com o que vira, e por um momento pensou se Jin gostaria de ver ele vestido assim, o que ele diria, mas logo afastou esses pensamento pois achava impossível o mesmo se interessar por ele, um problemático de marca maior, e uma pessoas como Jin bonito, inteligente, sensível teria a pessoa que ele quisesse além de nem saber se ele era gay.

Jin tomou seu banho e foi ao guarda roupas escolher uma das roupas que comprará ontem, terminou de se vestir e foi se olhar no espelho, após analisar sua bela imagem no espelho viu que faltava algo, foi até sua cômoda e pegou sua gargantilha preferida, e colocou ela e viu que seu look estava perfeito, já estava saindo do quarto e quando abril a porta de deu de cara com Namjoon também saindo.

Jin POV.

Abri a porta e dei de cara com o Namjoon e meu Deus fiquei sem reação ele estava muito bonito, tão sexy naquela roupa, fiquei o olhando de cima a baixo e nem percebi que o fazia até que Namjoon chamou minha atenção estalando os dedos em frente do meu rosto. Ele perguntou se havia algo de errado na roupa dele, e eu respondi que não que ele estava muito bem. Foi a única coisa que consegui dizer pois minha cabeça estava voada ainda pela visão dele a minha frente.

Namjoon POV.

Sai do quarto e vi Jin abrindo sua porta e nossa que visão foi aquela ele estava lindo com aquela roupa e nossa aquela gargantilha no pescoço dele com certeza terei problemas se continuar olhando para ele se e que me entendem. Tentei desviar meu olhar dele por um momento para não ter pensamento impuros com o mesmo, porem quando voltei a olhar para ele vi que o mesmo me fitava de cima a baixo, e eu fiquei meio envergonhado pensando que de errado teria em minha roupa perguntei a ele porem ele não me respondeu parecia não estar me ouvindo, chamei mais uma vez e nada, foi então que estalei os dedos em frente ao seu rosto e só assim consegui sua atenção, então perguntei se havia algo de errado com minhas roupas, ele apenas respondeu que eu estava muito bem, agradeci e disse que ele também estava bem, e descemos para a garagem e fomos em direção ao meu carro, entramos e fomos em direção a premiação, quando chegamos lá Jin ficou impressionado com todo o evento, seus olhos brilhavam de empolgação, e eu estava amando ver ele assim.


End file.
